matildathemusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
School Song
School Song is a musical number from the hit musical Matilda the Musical. It is sung by the children and older children on the first day of school. The song is unique in the fact that it's chorus is sung through the alphabet. The song's lyrics and music were written by actor Tim Minchin. Context The song is sung towards the beginning of the musical, just as the children are beginning their first day of school. Mirroring the first number of the musical, "Miracle", the children seem nervous as they enter the iron gates of Crunchem Hall before the older kids tell them the horrors of school life. Lyrics NIGEL: My mummy says I'm a miracle... TOMMY: My daddy says I'm his special little... guy... LAVENDER: I am a princess ERIC: And I am a prince... ALICE: Mum says I'm an angel... AMANDA: Mum says I'm an angel... NIGEL: Mum says I'm an angel... SENIORS: And so you think you're able CHILDREN: Aah! SENIORS: To survive this mess by being a prince or a princess, You will soon see There's no escaping tragedy! And even if you put in heaps of effort, You're just wasting energy, 'Cause your life as you know it is ancient history! I have suffered in this jail I've been trapped inside this cage for ages, This living 'ell! But if I try I can remember, Back before my life had ended, Before my happy days were over, Before I first heard the pealing of the bell. Like you, I was curious So innocent, I asked a thousand questions. But unless you want to suffer, listen up And I will teach you a thing or two. You listen here, my dear, You'll be punished so severely if you step out of line! And if you cry it will be double! You should stay out of trouble And remember to be extremely careful! NIGEL: Why? SENIORS: Why?! SENIOR BOY: Why?! Why?! Did you hear what he said?! SENIORS: Just you wait for phys-ed! CHILDREN: What's phys-ed? SENIORS: Physical education! It's the Trunchbull's speciality! ALICE: My mummy says I'm a miracle. Ahh! Bruce: My daddy says I would be the teacher's pet! Ahh! LAVENDER: School is really fun, according to my mum. Ahh! AMANDA AND ERIC: Dad said I'd learn the alphabet! SENIORS: And so you think you're able To survive this mess by being a prince or a princess, You will soon see There's no escaping tragedy! And even if you put in heaps of effort, You're just wasting energy, 'Cause your life as you know it is ancient history! I have suffered in this jail I've been trapped inside this cage for ages, This living 'ell! But if I try I can remember, Back before my life had ended, Before my happy days were over, Before I first heard the pealing of the bell. Like you, I was curious So innocent, I asked a thousand questions. But unless you want to suffer, listen up And I will teach you a thing or two. You listen here, my dear, You'll be punished so severely if you step out of line! And if you cry it will be double! You should stay out of trouble And remember to be extremely careful! ERIC: Why? SENIORS: Why?! SENIOR BOY: Why?! Why?! Did you hear what we said?! SENIORS: Just you wait for phys-ed! Just you wait for phys-ed! OLDER KIDS & CHILDREN: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X. CHILDREN: Why, why, why, why, why, why, why?! SENIORS: Just you wait for phys-ed! Media Category:Songs